The pleasure of being with you is more than any pleasure
by sammy 111
Summary: A oneshot teen romance between Nobita and Shizuka.


Nobita looked up at the sky. It was filled with dark clouds. The sun was fully enveloped under the clouds. The breeze was very pleasant and soothing to the sense. It is going to be thunderstorm he thought to himself. He closed his eyes as it helped him relive the memory again, his childhood days spent with Doraemon and others. He kept his promise to Doraemon that he would become a self dependent person and that he would not be a cry baby. In fact he did much more than he promised. He surpassed Dekisugi in every exams. Now he was studying science at Tokyo university. He lived alone in a rented appartment near college campus because it took too long from his home to arrive at the college. He made weekend trip to meet his parents. He also found a part-time job in a bookstore. He would go to the bookstore in the evening after coming from the college.

A bike whirred past the bench Nobita was sitting on bringing him back to reality. Here he was waiting for a special friend of his. With eyes still closed Nobita listened to all the sounds of life that surrounded him. Then, through all the traffic noise, he was able to single out the most beautiful sound of all.

"Nobita! sorry i'am late. I missed my train and had to wait ages for the next one."

He looked up at Shizuka. She was in a casual outfit. He could figure out from seeing her that she came all way hurringly. The tiredness of her face made her look very innocent. To him Shizuka was the prettiest person in world in any mood.

"It's ok Shizuka. First you catch some breathe. You don't need to hurry so much."

Both of them smiled at each other. Then they made their way to the classroom. On the corridor they saw many couple walking and holding hands. Shizuka just smiled at them. Though both of them were very good friends, their friendship had not yet reached that level. Shizuka knew it very well that Nobita loved her a lot but the latter was still under confident in confessing to her about his feelings. So their was not so much of a romance in betwen them.

They sat together and waited for their maths proffesor to arrive. Nobita was always helping to her in studies. Afterwards the proffessor came. As expected Nobita was one of the most attentive student of the class. He was giving answer to every problem. A problem which no student was able to solve was solved by Nobita. The teacher was very happy with his dedication. Shizuka was also impressed. So the class went on like this.

After all the classes were over Nobita and Shizuka were moving out of the campus. No sooner did they step out than it started raining heavily. Shizuka was the only one who had brought the umbrella. Shizuka unfolded it and asked Nobita to come underneath in order to prevent himself from getting drenched. Nobita, though reluctant at first had to give in due to Shizuka's insistence. As he was the taller of the two he carried the umbrella with his right hand and put his left arm around Shizuka. His cheeks became as red as tomato. Though he was a big pervert earlier, now he was a completely different person. He was not even daring to look at her. His expression made Shizuka burst into laughter.

"What happened Shizuka?" he asked still blushing.

"Nothing but don't you make such faces" said she smilingly.

"Ok but it is downpouring very heavily. Will you go to catch the train or wait at my place till it slow downs" he asked nervously.

"Sure I don't have any problem"

So they walked together under the same umbrella. In order to protect Shizuka from getting wet, Nobita got fully soaked by the time they reached his flat. Nobita unlocked the gate and the two soon entered the flat. It was a small but lovely flat, enough for a single person to live. This was first time Shizuka visited his place so she was a feeling a bit nervous. But then she spotted Nobita who was fully soaked,

"Nobita you go and change your clothes otherwise you will catch cold. I will go to the kitchen and make tea for both of us."

"Ok the tea is inside the cupboard" said Nobita while going to the washroom to change his clothes.

By the time he came out, the tea was ready. Shizuka was sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Do you want some snacks" asked Nobita.

"No it's ok".

"No need to shy Shizuka."

Then he brought a bowl full of potato chips. The two were munching on it as well as having their tea. They chatted all this while to kill time. Suddenly they heared a loud cracking sound which startled both of them. The looked outside the window and saw that the tree limb was broken off by strong winds and was lying on the road.

"The weather is ver bad. Let us switch on the television" said Shizuka.

In the news they saw that due to bad climate the trains were not running.

Shizuka was shocked. Now what was she supposed to do. Nobita was looking equally nervous. Then he cleared his throat and finally spoke "You can stay here Shizuka. I don't have any problem. You can sleep in my bedroom while i will sleep in the living area. You need not worry. Call your parents and say that you are staying at a friend's home for today."

Shizuka simply nodded. But she was also feeling sorry that he had to sleep on the sofa because of her.

"Nobita i will sleep in the living room while you can sleep in the bedroom."

"No Shizuka it is ok. Now you are my guest and your comfort is my priority. Did you get that." said Nobita gently.

"Ok i can't manage to argue with you." laughed Shizuka.

Just then Nobita got a call from the owner of the bookshop where he worked that due to bad weather the store won't open and that he need not have to come.

Nobita stood up and made his way to the kitchen "Now i will go and make the dinner for us".

But he was stopped by Shizuka "No you don't have to because today i will be the one to make the dinner. You must need a change from this. It is quite monotonous to make your meal each and every day so today just take rest".

Nobita did not resist because he loved Shizuka's cooking and how could he miss this grand oppurtunity. He showed Shizuka the place where all the articles were placed."Please call me when you need help".

"Ok but you need not worry."

Then he lay on the sofa to take a short nap before the dinner was ready. He looked at Shizuka who was busy taking out food stuffs from the fridge. A shy smile brightened up his face. It made him feel as though they were already married. He was so much lost in his thoughts that he did not even realize when he fell asleep.

(After few hours)

"Nobita wake up. The dinner is ready" called out a soft voice.

Nobita opened up his right eye first much to the amusement of Shizuka.

"Do you always wake up with one eye first?".

Nobita became shy and simply nodded yes.

"Sorry Shizuka for mine sleeping like this while you were working."

"It's ok you must be very tired after all due to so much strees. You deserve a rest."

Then both of them went to the dining table which was laid with exotic dishes made by Shizuka. Nobita could not take his eyes off the dining plate. He could not believe Shizuka managed to make so much items all by herself.

"Shizuka no doubt why i call you the super chef".

"Oh Nobita you are always so appreciating !".

Then both of them sat on the chairs that were laid around the table. Nobita could not help himself from appreciating Shizuka's dishes while eating. The dining table was beside the window. They could see from the glasses that it was still raining hard and the wind was blowing very fast. But the night scenery from the window appeared very beautiful to them. Nobita had always wanted to have such kind of a romantic dinner with Shizuka but he was still looking out for the best oppurtunity to propose her. Actually he was a bit scared also if might not she reject him though he also knew that she had a soft corner for him. While eating, for a moment he thought of confessing to her but again let it go.

After the dinner the two decided to watch some television programme because it was still too early to sleep. By the time they finished watching t.v. it was 11:30 pm.

"Nobita i think now i should go to sleep".

"Yeah sure you go inside the bedroom".

"But Nobita i'am still feeling sorry that you have to sleep in the living room because of me".

"You need to be sorry. It is fine for me. Now good night."

"Good night Nobita sweet dreams."

She went inside the bedroom which was adjacent to the living room. At first she felt quite reluctant to get on the bed whenever she thought that Nobita sleeps on that bed but she finally lay on it. She saw that the size of bed was more than enogh for a single person. She covered herself with the blanket because it has become quite chilly now. She could see Nobita laying on the sofa and she suddenly got up. She saw that he he hadn't any blanket over him. She took the blanket which she was using and laid it over him. But Nobita gently got it off him.

"Shizuka you should not take this off. At present i have only blanket here. Take it".

"No you are already suffering because of me. I don't want you to wake up with a cold on tomorrow".

"But Shizuka i can't let you sleep here".

"Then why don't you sleep on the bed with me. It is a big bed!".

She blurted so fast that it took her a moment to realize what she said just now. Both of them became red faced. But she was quick to rectify herself.

"I mean we can put a pillow in between so that it will feel we are sleeping seperately" sais Shizuka still red faced.

"Umm are you sure?" asked Nobita hesitantly.

"Yes i'am but why are you feeling so reluctant. What is there to blush about!" blurted out Shizuka angrily.

"Sorry Shizuka. If you don't have any problem then i also don't have".

Then both of them went inside the bedroom together. This was the first time they were entering the bedroom together. Their faces were still red. Nobita was the first to get on the bed. He laid on the side facing wall. Soon Shizuka got up on the bed and put a pillow in between him and her which would act like a barrier. Then she laid the blanket over both of them.

"Good night Shizuka" said Nobita while turning his back towards Shizuka.

"Good night Nobita" she said while laying down.

She gently smiled while looking at Nobita whom she thought had gone into sleep, the very moment he laid on bed.

_Even now he does not take much time to go into sleep. But he looks so innocent while sleeping._

Meanwhile Nobita was in his own thoughts.

_How shall I express myself to her. How shall I tell that I love her so much?_

While in their respective thoughts the two did not realize when they went into sleep. It was in the middle of the night that Nobita felt thirsty and had to wake up. He turned back and saw Shizuka sleeping peacefully. She looks so cute, he thought to himself and smiled. He wondered if he should get down and drink without disturbing her. She was looking quite peaceful at that moment so he did not want to wake her up. He thought that he would spend his whole life by simply staring her beauty if he got the oppurtunity.

He sat up. How was he going to get out of the bed without disturbing her?. He had to get rid of the pillow somehow...but she was clutching on to it. He grabbed her arm and slowly lifted it off the pillow, placing it at her side. Nobita had been holding in his breathe, he did not want to wake her. He let out a sigh as he managed to pry away the pillow from her, placing it behind him as he inched closer to her, just so he could get out of the bed with minimal disturbance to her.

Nobita was'nt so lucky. All the movement that he was causing made Shizuka stir. She shifted a bit and he froze. He did not want her to think that he was trying anything. Nobita let out a sigh of relief as Shizuka finally settled, however, before he could manage to get out, something unexpected had happened.

Shizuka had clutched onto his arm! Nobita froze again.

What was he going to do now? Nobita gently laid his head on pillow underneath, not realizing he and Shizuka now shared one. She was clutching his arms and snuggling against it and Nobita could not help but like the warmth she gave off. He sighed. He wanted to get up. He tried to sit up again only to be deterred by Shizuka inching closer to him, her hand landing on his chest and sliding down to his stomach as he tried to sit up. Nobita felt a sudden rush of warmth spread to his body, more specifically to his face. He was glad she was asleep, she couldn't see his face then.

The arm around his stomach had a loose grip on his body and he rested his arms on hers as him urging her not to let go. He rested himself in a more comfortable position. What was he doing? If she woke up now she would be very suspicious, he should stop, he thought. But he loved this closeness, the warmth he had longed for all these years. She was asleep but was holding onto him.

He could hear her breathing. Their faces were only inches apart. In her sleepy state, she snuggled against the boy next to her and burried her face under his chest. Nobita was glowing hot now. What was going on? Was she awake?. She was on top of him now, holding on tightly to him, her arms around his body. Nobita did the only thing that his body would let him. His arms lifetd and rested on Shizuka's waist, holding her against him.

Shizuka let out a sigh, she felt the warmth she loved so much. Her smile was full now. She felt confident that this entity would not be leaving. She wanted to see. Every time she tried to open her eyes and see what this warmth was, it would leave. But this time, she was sure. She knew this time it would not leave. She slowly opened her eyes, tightening her hold. She was a little scared, but still, she was confident. Her vision was a little hazy, and she dazed from the wonderful feeling, but she was not dissapointed to see what this entity finally was.

She smiled, leaning closer, half muttering and talking on his lips "I love you Nobita".

Nobita stiffened. She was awake now. Her lips brushed up against his as she talked and he wanted them. Every word and every touch of it sent tingles down his spine. He hold on more tightly to her,repeating her actions, every one of his syllables touching her lips " I love you too..".

Shizuka closed her eyes and let out a half giggle. She let herself melt into him as her lips captured his, this warmth she had longed for was now hers. No words need to be spoken. Even in her half awake state she knew he was hers.

Nobita simply smiled, held her closer and kissed her lips tenderly. He had wanted this for so long. He covered both of them with the blanket and continued their romantic activity. For Shizuka, Nobita's chest became the best pillow in the world to rest her head on.


End file.
